Uncharted: Drake's Fortune: Part 1
"Uncharted: Drake's Fortune" is the first game started on VidGamesFTW. Part 1 was uploaded on October 27, 2013, and was the second video to be put up on the channel, after the VidGamesFTW intro video/ channel trailer. The episode was titled "Wanna Go First?," referencing the moment when Drake, controlled by Marc, is about to go into the temple and Marc asks if Sully wants to go in first. This episode introduces VidGamer Wes, who also has a Let's Play show, called "The GamingCreed," on his channel WestonBoulevard. Synopsis The episode starts off with Marcelo and Weston introducing themselves and the game. They start up a new save and watch the cutscene, and then get into playing. The two VidGamers alternate playing, though Wes starts off by playing first. They get as far as the dark temple located in the Amazon rainforest. Quotes *(Marc) "How's it going, people? Marcelo here!" (Wes) "And I'm Wes!" *(Marc) "VidGamesFTW is officially started. We are playing Uncharted." (Wes makes uninteligible noises) "And that's Wes being retarded." *(Wes, poking fun at the opening scene) "Danger is lurking in the depths of the ocean! Watch out, for it is JAWS!" *(Wes) PIRATES!! (sings the song to Pirates of the Caribbean) * (Wes, upon seeing Victor Sullivan for the first time) I expected Sully to be hairier and blue. *(Wes, imitating Sully) "Aw, Drake! Dry your clothes, I can see your boner!" *(Sully, in-game) "Find anything?" (Drake, in-game) "Not yet." (Marc) "Still jumpin'. And almost falling off." *(Sully, in-game) "Yeah, where's all the damn gold?" (Marc, imitating him) "Why do I keep fucking cussing?" *(Sully, in-game) "I'm up to my eyeballs in debt!" (Marc, imitating him) "I'm cranky, damn it!" *(Marc) "This was Uncharted Part 1, VidGamesFTW! Tune in next time." (Wes) "Penis." (episode ends) Trivia *Starting with this episode up to "Super Mario Sunshine" Part 16, the audio of every video sounds funny. This is because the capture card the Gamers were using couldn't capture both TV and mic audio at once, resulting in having to physically turn up the TV's sound so the mic could capture it. It's fixed from "Nitendo Land" Part 1 onward due to a new capture card. Plus, the better-sounding episodes are all in HD, whereas these ones are in standard definition. *Marc adapts his end quote, "tune in next time," from his previous Let's Play show "Marc Plays." *The thumbnail was made by fellow VidGamer Jeremiah, who added guns onto Marc and Wes's cartoon selves. This addition only goes for three episodes; once the Let's Play starts up again, they will not have the guns strapped to their backs. Another addition Jeremiah put in is a brighter yellow background than used for Super Mario Sunshine and Kirby 64, fading out to white near the bottom. This would eventually stick with all other Let's Play thumbnails (besides holiday specials, such as Home Alone 2, which had a blue background, and New Super Luigi U, which had a green background).